Aims of our Clinical Core are to provide access to a large group of patients with sickle cell disease who will be potentially available for collaborative inter-center clinical trials and for the studies of investigators within the Boston Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. We will also deliver the highest level of patient care available by assuring access to physicians and nurses specially trained in managing hemoglobinopathies who are aware of the most recent advances in sickle cell disease treatment. Three medical centers in Boston, Boston Medical Center, Brigham and Women's Hospital and Children's Hospital, and, the University of Mississippi Medical Center provide access to more than 1600 patients with sickle cell disease. Each component of the Clinical Core is staffed by one or more physicians experienced in the care of patients with sickle cell disease and by a similarly experienced nursing staff. Each clinic has a long and successful record of participation in clinical trials in sickle cell disease.